


你要我的小心心吗

by qinci86



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinci86/pseuds/qinci86





	你要我的小心心吗

探案小脑洞，练笔

\--------------------------------  
佐助已经对着荧荧发光的显示屏整整盯了三个小时，他打了个哈欠，晃晃悠悠站身来往茶水间挪去。  
一阵急促的脚步声临近，佐助浑身打了个激灵，他猛然转身，刚好躲过鸣人的突然袭击。  
鸣人踉跄着站稳，整个人转过身趴在佐助肩上，拖长了声调抱怨：“又来活了！晚上的拉面又泡汤了嗷！”  
“再碰我锁骨就把你的爪子掰断。”佐助冷冷道，他随手从案台上抽了根吸管插在杯中，举着杯子凑近鸣人嘴巴。  
“我只是想泡杯咖啡，打扰了。”刚推开门的卡卡西挂着一双死鱼眼，眼见鸣人把喝剩的柠檬水抵到佐助嘴边，嫌恶地张口：“你们能不能讲点卫生，十分钟后开会！”  
鸣人和佐助茫然地看着白发组长落荒而逃的背影，十分疑惑。  
“卡卡西这是怎么了？”  
“更年期吧。”

“本月初，东区下河沟污水处理中心发现一具骸骨，一周前，在该地区南边两百米的地方又发现一具相似的受害人，”重案组长卡卡西将几张现场照片投影在墙上，“我们的主检法医经过检验，发现这两件案件的作案手法几乎一致，可以初步断定为同一凶手，很可能是连环杀人犯，因此移交重案组。”  
鸣人和佐助咬耳朵：“扉间大叔又没事找事，这才发现两具就急吼吼进重案组，等那群媒体来了又要耽误时间了我说！”  
白发法医冷着脸把马克笔丢到鸣人头上，开口道：“并不只是这两起，两个月前我接受了一具类似的骸骨，”他把U盘递给卡卡西，示意投影：“将两月前的案件定为A，月初B，几天前C。由于BC比较接近，我们组对两具骨架进行了全方位分析，最后在这里发现了最重要的突破口，”扉间拿起激光笔，指着尸骸锁骨处一道不起眼的痕迹：“卡卡西，放大。”  
众人倒吸一口凉气，锁骨处那道类似磕碰的划痕放大后，竟然是个微小的桃心❤图案。  
“真是恶趣味啊，”佐助低叹：“以为自己是西索吗？”  
鸣人用手肘戳他：“你的中二病还没治好吗我说！”  
二人在卡卡西的瞪视下逐渐消音，扉间继续说道：“发现心形图案后，我直接将A案调出来，还好尸骨没有处理，二次检验，果然在被害者A锁骨处发现了一样的图案。”  
卡卡西习惯性摸了摸口罩，皱眉道：“应该是刻上去的，可是被害者A的图案明显粗糙一些。”  
扉间道：“没错，不止如此，被害者A的骸骨处理的并不精细，略微泛黄；而BC的骨头用脱脂剂和腐蚀剂处理的非常干净，甚至还用上了漂白剂，这导致我们只能推断入土时间，无法推断死亡时间。”  
“他在进化。”佐助笃定地说：“或者说被害者A只是他的练手之作。”  
鸣人很快跟上了朋友的思路：“他的风格和手法趋近成熟了吧，也许A是激情杀人或者尝试，B和C根本就是明晃晃的炫耀了我说！”  
卡卡西关掉投影仪，起身总结：“已经申请了重案合并，我们现在去发现尸体的地方看一看。”

 

鸣人眼下青黑，歪歪扭扭地飘向办公室，佐助翻了个白眼，起身接住这个大型金毛，刚想吐槽两句便听到耳边均匀的呼吸声。  
这些天整个重案组都忙得飞起，媒体犹如闻到腥味的野狗，欢快地散播各种谣言来增添业绩。警方又一次被施压，整个组内的气氛变得异常紧张。  
佐助喝了半杯咖啡仍旧抵抗不住汹涌而来的睡意，他把鸣人丢在沙发上团吧团吧，倚着便进入梦乡。  
推门而进的卡卡西觉得自己不只需要一个口罩，八成也需要个眼罩，他的欧式大双就是在这种闪光弹中被活活辣成死鱼眼的。弱小、可怜又无助的单身狗决定吃个夜宵来慰藉自己那颗受创的小心心。  
卡卡西路过茶水间，正看到法医扉间摘了眼镜，揉捏眉心的疲惫模样。他随口道：“扉间前辈，跟我吃夜宵去？”  
扉间摁了摁干瘪的胃部，点头说好。

卡卡西租的公寓就在警局附近，屋内干净整洁，完全不像个单身汉的居所。扉间啧啧称奇，端着面汤吃的极其缓慢，还要抽空吐槽后辈：“正常人吃夜宵难道不是叫外卖，谁会想到回家煮面，你真是凭本事单的身。”  
卡卡西放下空碗戴好口罩，放松身体摊在柔软的皮质沙发里，懒懒道：“我好久没看到泉奈前辈了，做饭的人不在，前辈你就放飞自我了吧，”他丢了一盒胃药过去：“前辈只有实验室够规整，家里还不如我们佐助收拾得整齐呢，这才叫凭本事单身好吧。”  
“精准、洁癖、自负、童年不幸，”扉间回嘴：“教科书般标准的连环杀人犯模板。”  
卡卡西撇撇嘴，不甘示弱道：“那有着以上所有条件并和死者打交道的前辈，岂不是标准的变态杀人狂？”  
两条白毛单身狗互相伤害完毕，齐刷刷去洗第四遍手，实力证明他们为什么至今单身。  
扉间靠在窗边感受着第一缕朝阳，叹道：“不论是你父亲留给你的遗产，还是这些年托我们给你办的理财都足以换个更好的地方。”他指了指楼下逐渐喧闹的街道，无奈道：“好歹也换个稍微安静些的地方，这里也太吵了。”  
卡卡西一边拖地一边笑道：“虽然吵，却更有人气，生活在这里比较安心。”他凑过来往窗外看了一眼，解释道：“快到楼下这些的店面上货的时间，大概有些吵吧。”  
“上货的人会开着v6皇冠？”扉间指了指其中一辆牌照666的车子道。  
“八成是哪里的饕客来这边吃早点吧，我家楼下的早点铺子还是很有名的，”卡卡西摊手：“不过这家伙肯定是新手，等着被贴条吧，交通部门的同事们最喜欢这个时间凑业绩了。”

一天忙碌下来，仍旧没能找到死者的身份，卡卡西哈气连天，刚跨出大门就听到鸣人那张扬的嗓门：“喂喂喂，快看那车子拍照是666的说！拍下来拍下来！”  
卡卡西脚步微顿，随即自然地加入人群中。  
第四具尸体出现在东区的冷冻厂，看到这局骷髅挂在仓库正中央的报案人被吓坏了，重案组赶来的时候正遇到闻讯而来的大量记者，一时间卡卡西焦头烂额。  
他把应付记者的摊子丢给鸣人，走到车旁准备点烟。突然，他在拥挤的记者车中看到了熟悉的拍照，那辆皇冠666。  
仿佛无声的炫耀。

“凶手已经彻底完成了自己的作案风格，”鸣人沮丧道：“就像柱间师傅说过的一样，他在试图博得关注。”  
佐助接道：“我们要尽快，不然凶手会用更夸张的手法来回击我们。”  
扉间抬手止住众人议论，沉默片刻，低声问道：“卡卡西，最近一直跟着你的那辆车，怎么回事？”  
卡卡西抬手摁住眉心，答非所问：“在冷冻厂，他也来了。”

当夜，佐助同卡卡西调控了整条街的监控也只能勉强看到皇冠司机的下半张脸，还隐在竖起的衣领中。在信息时代，这男人除了一辆张扬的车子，竟然没有任何痕迹。佐助红着眼眶继续敲打键盘，却发现这辆车根本就是黑车，连牌照都是套的。  
卡卡西点上一根烟，扯松领带对鸣人道：“引蛇出洞吧，这人有问题。”  
憔悴的卡卡西在楼下装模作样绕了两圈，还吃了一顿夜宵，那男人依旧气定神闲，没留下一丝破绽。  
脆弱的胃粘膜终究不适应大排档的油盐，卡卡西脸色煞白，额头开始冒汗，忍不住靠在小巷墙边蜷缩起来。视线逐渐模糊，卡卡西的身体缓缓滑落，跌倒在地。  
一只手刚伸向卡卡西，便立刻顿住，男人仿佛意识到了什么，转身就跑。鸣人从二楼窗口一跃而下，佐助从后方出现堵住巷口。男人眼神一厉，身手极好的绕过鸣人，却在余光里看到依旧昏迷在地的卡卡西。  
仅迟疑片刻，便被佐助一枪打在膝盖，男人闷哼一声，身后的鸣人力量极大，将他死死压在地上，反剪双手。

逮捕嫌疑人归案后，鸣人打了鸡血般一天一夜没合眼，终于找到了男人藏身的住处。在那里，他找到了许多雕刻刀具，腐蚀剂漂白剂，甚至还有同悬挂被害人D绳索完全一致的证物。  
然而那位租房签字上写着鸢的男人始终坐在审讯室，一言不发。  
证据虽然不够充分，却足以证明鸢和被害人D的案件有关系，上层试压要求将鸢暴露给媒体，尽快结案。  
鸣人受到了领导的大力赞扬，脸色却更加难看。  
他回到办公室，愤怒地和佐助抱怨道：“不过是找到了相关者，证据一点都不充分，他们就要随便抓个替死鬼省事。为什么伸张正义的地方变得越来越肮脏？”  
佐助罕见的没有安慰朋友，他苍白着脸，有些惊恐地将显示屏掰向鸣人的方向：“卡卡西一直在住院，所以我直接调了他家的摄像头，”他加快速度，镜头里出现了鸢的身影，鸣人瞪大了眼睛，听佐助说道：“根据法医推断，被害人D是在被发现前4到6小时内被挂在仓库里，而这段时间鸢都在卡卡西家里！”  
鸣人无意识扯了扯嘴角，茫然道：“可是我记得卡卡西说，他那天一直在家啊。”  
监控里，始终只有鸢的身影，卡卡西并未出现。

“去找柱间师傅吧。”鸣人摸了摸手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩叹道。

 

卡卡西失踪了。

“柱间师傅，目前的状况就是这样——”鸣人正带着卸任已久的上任局长柱间来到办公室，话音未落便被佐助急匆匆打断。  
“鸣人，柱间先生，一起来下会议室吧，”佐助疲惫道：“发现了第五个被害者。”  
警局里少有不认识千手柱间的人，这位传奇的警探辉煌半生，虽因政权变动下台，却带出了一批忠实的信徒。  
他们一路走过，人们纷纷尊敬地对柱间点头示意。

然而万事皆有例外。  
“你来这里做什么。”扉间单手挡在会议室的门框上，阴郁道：“你不是不再接触任何案子了么？”  
柱间耸了耸肩，无奈道：“毕竟鸣人是我手把手带大的，他的请求我可不忍心拒绝。”  
柱间给了扉间一个拥抱，却被自己的兄弟抬臂格挡，扉间压低了声音咬牙道：“你答应过我，不再——”  
“非常漂亮的领带扣，”柱间伸手拉住扉间的领带，微微用力将人拉近，轻声道：“亲爱的弟弟，你什么时候开始喜欢红色的？”  
扉间犹如被扼住脖颈般失了声，他面色发青，抖了抖嘴唇，放下了挡在门框上的手臂。  
柱间扯起嘴角，笑眯眯地拍拍对方肩膀，大步迈入会议室。  
鸣人佐助面面相觑，有些不知所措。

会议室里越发嘈杂，每个人都在努力回想着案情细节。柱间却始终交叠双腿，抱臂旁听，盯着案宗沉思。扉间瞥到兄长的坐姿，不知想到什么，狼狈地转过头继续听大家议论。  
鸣人悄悄凑过来，小声问：“柱间师傅，有什么发现没？”  
柱间解开袖扣撸起衬衫露出小臂，抬手扎起脑后长发，认真道：“还有更详细的视频资料么？我需要看鸢的。”  
佐助立刻把掌上电脑递过去，柱间翻了一会儿，笃定道：“鸢不是凶手。”  
他的声音低沉醇厚，音量不大却十分清晰，会议室刹那间安静下来，众人按捺住浮躁的情绪，略带期盼地凝视柱间。  
“这段在卡卡西家里调取的视频里，鸢无论做什么动作用的都是左手。”柱间从袋子里取了块石膏，用左手刻下心形：“左手雕刻会先从右侧心形开始，起始点的雕刻深度有细微差别，心形最明显最精细的被害人C和E都能表明凶手惯用右手。”  
柱间接着调出法医记录说道：“鸢也并非天生左撇子，他右臂肌肉严重萎缩，应该几乎是废的。”他继续取出被害者资料：“而最粗糙的被害者A身上的刻痕明显有左右开弓的痕迹，应当是菜鸟时期的作品。”  
“综上，鸢可能和卡卡西有关系，但肯定不会是凶手。”  
会议室静默片刻，爆发出一阵更加激烈的议论声。  
柱间才来几个小时，便帮众人捋顺思路，在大家敬服的目光中对扉间调皮地眨眨眼。  
扉间抿着唇，手上死死用力将受害者C的资料捏出声响，他吓了一跳，连忙做了几个深呼吸，小心翼翼地抹平受害者C皱巴巴的照片，珍惜无比地放进口袋中。

 

柱间在组里跟了三天，提出要见一见鸢。佐助犹豫许久，最终还是顶着压力放了权限。  
审讯室内，鸢被拷在椅子上，垂下眼帘并不出声。  
柱间没提案子，笑呵呵地给带土倒了杯热水，开口赞道：“我最欣赏这种自我牺牲。”他蹲在鸢的身前，从下往上端详片刻，笑道：“宇智波的执念，一直都这么吸引人。”  
鸢微微皱眉，长发男人面上的表情极其怪异，似是温柔微笑，又似狠绝狰狞，极端的情绪将这个男人分割成两半，互相撕扯。随着对方不断靠近，鸢情不自禁向后躲，仿佛这男人连呼吸都透着一股挥之不去的血腥味道。  
“他很重要吧？”柱间的声音很轻，只有他二人能听到：“如果他为了他要做的事，丢下你怎么办呢？”  
鸢侧过头闭上眼，无声抵抗。  
“怎么办呢？”柱间不知想到什么，视线有些涣散，他低喃道：“那只能陪着他做他想完成的事情了啊。”  
柱间垂眸扫了眼时间，拍拍鸢的肩膀，凑近对方耳边低声说：“有些人失踪后就再也找不到了。”  
灼热的呼吸喷洒在耳廓，仿佛能听到野兽摩擦利齿的声响，鸢瞳孔紧缩，整个人无法自控地颤抖起来。  
柱间没有再说什么，推门离去。

当夜，嫌疑犯鸢越狱，在众人的围捕下逃进城东郊外的别墅区门口被捕获。  
“救他！”鸢完好无损的侧脸被地面上的石子划出血痕，他像个疯子般挣扎着对鸣人吼道：“救他！他看着你一点点长大！他是你父亲的学生！救他啊！！”  
鸣人怔愣在原地，佐助将他挤到一边，示意同事不要放松，开始对鸢搜身。  
他找到了一块有着卫星GPS标记的表盘。  
千手兄弟就住在这片别墅区，二人闻讯赶来，扉间靠着自己强大的记忆力带着警方开始对比GPS定位。  
众人焦虑万分，柱间走到鸣人身旁，抬手给了对方一耳光。  
“我教过你，无论什么事，彻底调查清楚再动手。”柱间叼上一根烟，示意鸣人给他点上：“师傅最后教你一次，不要小看任何宇智波。”  
鸣人看着柱间手机屏幕上那行字，面孔瞬间褪去所有颜色，倏而狰狞万分。他几乎捏碎配枪，怒吼道：“他们竟敢——！”  
“闭嘴！”柱间面如恶鬼，如山般沉重浓厚的气势将鸣人牢牢压住：“是你的自大造成了这一切。”他卸去威势，骤然笑了出来，像小时候那样揉了揉鸣人的脑袋，温和道：“你长大了，学的很好。”  
柱间把鸣人手里的配枪拉开保险栓，握住小徒弟的手，认真道：“师傅在呢。”

 

卡卡西在一栋闲置别墅的地下室被找到了。  
他脖颈血肉模糊，锁骨处有着未完成的心形刻痕，整个人却没有任何意识，陷入深度麻醉状态。  
柱间深色冷漠地目送救护车远去，两根枪管毫无预兆抵住他的后脑，柱间轻轻吐出烟雾，问道：“你们看到斑了？”  
不远处，警方封禁了属于柱间的别墅，一具保存完好的干尸被小心翼翼运出。柱间双手插在口袋里，放松身体倚在墙边，笑道：“叫他们小心些，斑脾气不好。”  
鸣人和佐助的脸色极其难看，柱间摊手劝道：“别担心，卡卡西多躺几天就没事了。”  
“是我和卡卡西联手布的局，”佐助冷声道：“凶手对重案组的动向掌握的太清楚，甚至连发现尸体的时间点都算计的很到位。鸢是卡卡西找来的，我们打算利用这个烟雾弹将关注扩大，静待鱼儿咬钩，只是没想到——”  
“没想到钓上来一条大白鲨，差点送了命。”柱间称赞道：“计谋不错，连这金毛小子都瞒住了，什么时候怀疑我的？”  
佐助并未回应，转开话题：“鸣人说过，自己最喜欢听你讲一个大侠的故事。故事的最后很俗套——大侠为了天下苍生，杀了最重要的人。”  
“斑要公理，要正义，要完美的司法界。”柱间神情怀念：“但他做的太过分了。”  
“所以死者都是跟当年丑闻有关系的人？”鸣人有些低落：“我的家人，佐助的家人，都是他们害死的吗？”  
柱间没理他，从佐助兜里拽出一副手铐，施施然走向警车。  
鸣人和佐助对视一眼，神色复杂地放下配枪，心中百味杂陈回到现场继续自己的工作。

 

柱间坐进警车里，惬意地重新点上一根烟，吞云吐雾。  
“这里是嫌犯呆的地方，自觉点。”  
驾驶座传来熟悉的嗓音，柱间一愣，随即喷笑：“法医开车？这可真是要驶向冥土啊。”  
扉间摇起车窗，锁上车门，低声道：“自从斑死后，每过几年就会有参与过那件事的人失踪，虽然找不到证据，但我知道是大哥。”  
“所以你给了卡卡西很多暗示让那孩子来试探我。”柱间用两指碾灭烟头，疑惑道：“这么些年都没动静，为什么突然动手？”  
“泉奈查了你十年，然后他失踪了。”扉间说：“我不信你不知道，他是斑的亲弟弟，你怎么和斑交代？”  
“斑最喜欢他弟弟了，这才是送给天国朋友最棒的礼物。”

 

一周后  
扉间意外地看着推门而入的佐助，问道：“出什么事了？你不是最不喜欢进法医室了么？”  
佐助没好气道：“鸣人出去跟他们庆功，我嫌吵，回来写结案报告，过来找你要点资料。”  
抓捕行动太过顺利，佐助总觉得有些违和，思前想后还是决定找前辈聊聊。  
扉间知道他想问什么，并不答话，只是给佐助详细讲了一下如何从尸体获得信息，如何从这些信息中判断破案点。  
佐助十分受用，拿了很多资料回家研究。

除去手法稚嫩的A，BCDE骨架处理的都非常精细完美，佐助盯着照片发呆，无意识抠着桌面。他突然直起身，从电脑里调出卡卡西锁骨上未完成的刻痕，那心形的最下方的尖端是连贯的，而非柱间最开始所说“先刻好左半边再完成另一边”。  
佐助将几组图片放大对比后看到BCD三具尸体的刻痕最下方尖端处沟壑更深，甚至有些延伸的趋势。他心头狂跳，因为凶手并不是一个人。  
重新梳理后，佐助惊奇地发现BDC三具尸体是一个雕刻者，而E、斑、卡卡西身上的形状却明显是另一个雕刻者，手法更熟练，线条更完美。  
佐助猛地起身冲向卧室，在书柜里翻了许久，找到一张鸣人小时候写给自己的信。  
稚嫩的签名下方，有一个可爱的小心心，那图案的下方并未闭合，而是延伸出去一截。  
佐助想了很多，他想到鸣人无论是绘画还是探案都是柱间一手调教，又想到小小的鸣人扒着师傅的大腿，询问怎样能让朋友一直陪着自己。  
他没有注意到门锁转动的声音，脑后一痛，陷入无边黑暗。

 

柱间进门后，就看到扉间满脸胡茬，整个人消瘦了许多，颓废地坐在电话机前等待着。  
他拿起话筒，调侃道：“看咱俩的精神状态，还真分不清谁才是死刑犯。”  
“大哥，我很卑劣，我做不到自己动手，只能借助他人来减少痛苦，”扉间低声道：“可我错了，自从你人最后，我总觉得有很重的违和感。大哥要做事，我们加一起也不应该找到一丝破绽，泉奈查了那么多年，也不会毫无收获。”  
柱间叹了口气，无奈道：“你最大的错误就是放任泉奈装作那些人去吸引视线，你们太自负了。”  
扉间痛苦道：“他吸引错了人，这两年的事件只是模仿犯罪，并不是你的手笔，对吗？”他眸中充满血丝，轻声问道：“大哥，能破案不是我的引导，是你对吗？你顺利的让事情按照计划进行，你算到这步了是吗？”  
柱间没有回应，扉间继续道：“我输的一败涂地，可你不能一直包庇真凶！我想办法给了佐助暗示，可现在连佐助都失踪了，大哥你究竟想要做什么！”  
“扉间，你退步了。”柱间答非所问：“从A尸体可以看出凶手非常手生，可你仔细观察就能发现，骨骼上还有轻微刀痕，他切割肌肉非常熟练，这绝对不是第一个作品，只是比较稚嫩。而且杀了A的人，并不是左右开弓，他就是左撇子。”  
扉间下意识反驳：“鸣人不是——”  
“你们对凶手的侧写判断从一开始就错了，”柱间笑道：“谁告诉你，这几个案子应该合并的？”  
扉间额头布满冷汗，柱间轻轻说了一句话，扣上听筒，转身离去。

“不要小看宇智波。”

END.


End file.
